No Longer Alone
by Haruhi in Wonderland
Summary: Spritz Scratch is a quiet girl with a secret, she's blind, but not many now it. With secret's dark and pain deep, will the host club be able to pull her into the light or will she drown in darkness?


Wonder: Yea, I started another one. If you haven't read my first story Ice, Wind and Moon I encourage you too. This is my third story and second multi-chapter story. Hope you like it. I do not own OHSHC or its characters, but I do own Spritz and Sheena! 3

No Longer Alone

_Ch.1 Starting Today, You are a Host!_

_**~~~Spritz POV~~~**_

"I do not want to go." I say, my voice emotionless like always.

"Oh come on now Spritz! It'll be fun!" Sheena said, hugging me around my neck and kissing my cheek before moving my bangs back to their original position of hiding my eyes. "You should be glad to be a second years AND have gotten a scholarship to Ouran High School! I'm so proud of you."

I stayed silent and walked the now familiar path to the front door and Sheena opened it for me. As I walked out the door she yelled one last thing.

"Don't forget to make new friends!" And with that, she closed the door and went back to the computer coding she was doing before kicking me out of the apartment.

"How troublesome." I muttered and made my way to the school.

_**~~~Time skip to school~~~**_

It was a thirty minute walk, but I made it. As I walked through the halls I hummed and watched, or rather heard the echoes bounce off the walls and back at me. I was blind, but I could see in my own way. The only thing I could buy from the school uniform was the shoes, and that just barely, so I came dressed formally, in clothing that made me look like a boy because I refuse to dress like a girl. Sheena had put me in a black short-sleeve shirt and black dress pants before styling my silver hair she said was "too soft" and throwing my lunch box at me-

So deep was I in my own thoughts that I didn't notice someone run into me and that person went down.

"Ow." Came a famine voice. "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Do not worry about it." I said and held a hand out in her general direction, a hand which she took. "I was also lost in my own thoughts, so we are both at fault."

"Well sorry again, my name's Haruhi, what's yours?" she asked.

"I'm Spritz and it is nice to meet you Miss. Fujioka." I said, slightly surprised that she hadn't left yet.

"Oh, please call me Haruhi and it's nice to meet you too… Are you lost?"

We started walking in any direction.

"Yes. Are you lost too?" I asked.

She laughed nervously. "Yea. Just can't find way in this stupid rich kid school, today's my first day."

"Today is also my first day. I was able to get into this school on a scholarship." I said.

"So was I. what year are you? I'm a first year."

"I am a second year… I think I'm in the wrong building."

"Well, we're both new and lost so, wanna be friends?" She asked.

"Yes, I would like that very much." I said with no emotion, but inside I was shocked. Someone wanted to be my friend.

"Great, let's go wonder until we find our class. What class do you have now?" she asked and gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked and listened to the echoes my voice made. There was no one around.

"Your eyes…" She muttered, but I still heard her.

I placed a hand to my bangs and notices that it had moved some, showing the bandages that hid underneath.

"You're blind." She said.

"Yes, but please do not worry about it. I can see just fine." I said.

"But how-"

"I use echolocation to find my way around."

"Oh." She was silent for a few seconds. "So, how did you go blind?"

"I would rather not talk about it and could you please not tell anyone about it? I don't want people 'trying' to help me."

"You don't like people helping you?" she sounded slightly hurt.

"It is not that, I am haphenphobic." I said as we turned a corner. I heard talking coming from one of the lower classes.

"Fear of touch? So you don't like people touching you."

"I can take handshakes and small touches but people grabbing me sends me into shock. So do you swear not to tell anyone about this?" I was in slight shock at having told this person, who I had just met, about my blindness and happy about her kindness.

"Yea, I mean, it's your history and I won't tell it. Oh, I think this is my class, see you later?" She asked.

"Yes, later." I answered.

"Okay." She sounded like she was smiling before the sound of an opening and closing door resound throughout the hallway. After some more walking and running my hands over the door numbers on the wall, I found my class. I was twenty minutes late. Making sure my hair covered the bandages, I walked in.

I walked up to the teacher who had stopped talking when I walked into the classroom.

"I am very sorry I am late." I said. "I had gotten lost in the hallway and just now found the class."

The teacher sighed. "It's alright, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now you'll sit next to" He looked around. "Ah, an empty seat next to Kyoya Ōotori. Kyoya, raise your hand."

I heard the sound of a hand raising in the air and followed it, clicking softly to find the seat that was not filled and I found it to his right.

I heard hisses and mutters of anger and jealousy from the female population of the class and quietly sighed. '_Oh great, he has a fan club.'_ I pulled out the book the teacher was going on about and as I was about to open it, I realized I didn't know what page they were on.

"168." Came a mutter from my left and I quickly turned to the right page.

"Thank you." I whispered and went to running my fingers over the page, my way of reading the page. You would think that it would be impossible for me to read, but you must remember that everything had its own feel, even ink on paper.

**~~~Time Skip to after school cause I'm lazy~~~**

Haruhi and I walked down the halls trying to find a place to study in peace. All three libraries were filled with loud students and we still hadn't found a quiet place.

"Libraries are supposed to be silent!" Haruhi muttered.

"This is a rich kid school." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Your right." She said.

"Hey, they have a third music room, wanna study in there?" Haruhi asked as she moved to open the door.

I heard sounds coming from behind the closed doors. "Wait, Haruhi-"

It was too late. She had opened the door.

"Welcome!" a chorus of voices said.

I felt something light touch my cheek and the smell of flowers filled the air as I walked to stand by Haruhi.

"Who is throwing flowers at us?" I asked, plucking a flower petal that had fallen into my mouth out. '_Hummm, taste like a rose petal.'_

"Oh, it's just two boys." A male voice said.

"And not just any boys, the scholarship ones." Another said. The two voices sounded identical, they must be twins.

"Yes, they are Haruhi Fujioka and Spritz Scratch." A calculating voice said as the sound of writing filled the air.

I slightly cocked my head to the side and watched the echoes bounce off their figures. There were six of them there and one of them was coming over to us. I slightly hid behind Haruhi and she stood in front of me.

"Boys, be nice, we host to anyone. So guys what's your type?" He asked, taking Haruhi's face in his hand by the sound of her gasp.

"T-type?" She stammered.

"Yes, this is a Host Club and I'm sure we have your types. I'm Tamaki, the princely type and the King of this club." He had a sunny type of aura, one that was always happy.

"Hello, I'm Kyoya, you Mr. Scratch, have Tamaki and I in your homeroom. I'm vice president and the cool type." The one writing said, he had a coldness echoing off of him. He seemed the type to snoop and I would have to keep on him.

Then Haruhi yelled in surprise as, from the way the echoes bounced off of him, a little boy grabbed her arm and spun her around he was filled with energy that shines gold ad pink.

"Hello, my name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny, I'm the boy lolita type. And that's Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone call him Mori. He's the strong, silent type." The guy "Hummed" in response to being introduced, his aura green like grass. "Do you like cake?"

"Yes." Haruhi said.

"Yea, I do." I answered.

"Great! We can have cake together!" He let go of Haruhi's hand and spun away.

Just then, two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around Haruhi.

"I'm Hikaru-" the one on her right said.

"And I'm Kaoru." The other said.

"And we're the forbidden lovers." They finished together. Both their auras were a bright orange, but Hikaru's was slightly darker.

"Let go!" She said, and wiggled out of their grasp and into someone else's.

"Now tell us, what's your type?" The one known as Tamaki asked and Haruhi once again wiggled out of his grasp.

"W-we don't have a type. W-we were j-just looking for a quiet place to study!" She walked backward in her escape to avoid the happy guy and the echoes she made showed that something was in her path.

"Haruhi!" I said, but I knew she couldn't hear me so I move and pushed her out of the way, strange for a person who does not like touch I know, just as she was about to fall and took the fall for her.

My back exploded with pain as I hit the side of whatever was in the way on my way to the floor and heard a thundering crash of thousands of glass pieces flying everywhere.

"Ow, are you okay Haruhi?" I asked, ignoring the throbbing of my back as I stood up. Echoes told me she had reached out, but stopped.

"What do you mean am I okay? You just fell!" She said.

"And broke an every expensive vase. We were going to option that off starting at 8 million yen." Hikaru, for I could tell their voices apart very well, said.

"How m-much?!" Haruhi stuttered.

"And since your poor you can't pay it." Kaoru said.

"Well as they say 'When in Rome, do what the Romanians do'." Tamaki said. "Since you can't pay in money you can pay with your body. From this day forth, you're the Host Club's dog until you graduate!"

"Okay." I answered.

"What?!" Haruhi yelled.

"Your fine with that?" she asked.

"I have to pay back the money in any way within reason, Haruhi." I said.

"W-well then I'll help! It's my fault you fell and broke it anyway." She sounded serious and I nodded and turned my head toward Tamaki.

"That's fine. Now, as first act of the Host Clubs dogs I want you both to go buy coffee for us. We've run out."

"Yes, sir." I said as Haruhi and I walked out and to the story.

**~~~ONE STORE WALK AND BACK LATER~~~**

"He didn't need to send us both out." Haruhi complained as we walked down the hall toward the Club room.

"It matters not, the deed is done and we should check back with our 'King' before he thinks we have run away."

"Hey Spritz? Why do you talk so formally?" Haruhi asked.

"I just do. It is how I am." I answer as we walk through the doors.

We walked in to the sound of squealing girls and cheesy pick-up lines.

"Where is Tamaki?" Haruhi asked.

"He is over there." I pointed.

"Oh yea he is- wait how can you tell where he is? I thought you were, you know." She didn't finish.

"I am."

"Then how do you know where he is?" She asked.

"It is hard to explain, but everything makes an echo and everyone has their own, even when they do not move they make one and I listen to that. It bounces off of objects and comes to me. I can see how tall you are and where you move and I can read peoples auras, but that's it."

We walked up to him.

"We have the coffee you wanted us to get." Haruhi said in a bored tone.

The rustle of the bag as he took it from her.

"What's this?" He asked.

"The coffee you wanted." She answered in a dead tone voice.

"It's already ground." Hunny said.

"So it's true." One of the girls said. "Commoners don't even have the time to ground their own coffee."

"If you want us to get another one we will." Haruhi said, slightly annoyed at the big deal they were creating over coffee.

"No," Tamaki said and all fell silent. "I will try the coffee! Spritz, get the hot water!"

He shot up and ran away.

"Oh please Tamaki, that crap will destroy your stomach." A girl whom Tamaki had been sitting with muttered, her aura tainted with jealousy. "You don't have to drink that just because a pair of commoners bought it."

"Is there a problem M'am?" I asked a fake smile on my face.

"Oh no, I was just muttering to myself." She got up and left.

"Spritz!" Tamaki yelled.

"Coming sir." I walked toward them and got the hot water.

"Do you want me to do that Spritz?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I have it." I answered, once again putting that smile on my face.

"okay." She said and I poured the water into the cups as I made soft clicking noises to help me see the cups.

Once I had finished Haruhi passed out cups.

"I don't know." One of the girls said. "I think I might get into trouble if I drink this."

"What if I feed it to you mouth to mouth?" Tamaki asked and I could feel the sparkles his aura made stab me… repeatedly.

The girls 'oooed' and from the sound of bodies hitting the ground, fainted.

"Really?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, this is a Host Club." I said and she sighed.

After the coffee incident we continued doing whatever the guys wanted us to do. I think the guys were beginning to figure out that Haruhi was a girl, everyone but the king that is, but I am sure they haven't figured that out about me yet.

I stood still and listened to the echoes. There he is, taking notes on something and now he's looking up at me and looking down. I wonder what he's writing.

Being who I am I can easily disappear, maybe it will come in handy this time. Only one way to tell.

**~~~KYOYA'S POV~~~**

I stared at my book that held our cost and now Spritz's dept. He had been told to pass out tea. I knew Haruhi was a girl and I'm sure that everyone but our 'King' knew that. I looked around for Spritz only to notice that I didn't see him.

"Would you like some tea?" Came a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Spritz holding tea. My eyes widened slightly, but it was hidden by the reflection of light on my glasses. He was very silent in his actions.

"No thank you." I said. He nodded, silver hair standing out against his light brown skin and hid his eyes.

He nodded and walked away to stand by Haruhi, who had just called Tamaki annoying and sent him off to his little world.

"Was that really necessary Haruhi?" Spritz asked, a dark skinned hand moving to his cheek.

"I'm only being truthful." She defined herself while Hikaru and Kaoru laughed themselves to tears.

"Oh, you got him good!" Hikaru cried.

"I was only being truthful!" she strained and her glasses fell off. "Oh no."

"Hey Haruhi why do you wear glasses anyway?" Kaoru asked, picking up her glasses and looking into her eyes only to freeze. "Boss"

Tamaki was up in a minute to look too.

"I had contacts but I lost them." She grumbled.

"Kyoya." He said.

"On it." I pulled out my phone and called everyone I knew I would need.

"Hey Spritz, it that your true hair color?" Tamaki asked him as the twins dragged Haruhi away kicking and screaming.

He looked a little scared. "Yes, it is."

Tamaki made a jump for him and he got out of the way.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" He yelled as the twins came back in.

"On it boss!" All three made a move to grab him, but missed as he flipped over their heads, did a handstand on one hand, and flipped to land on his feet. Everyone froze.

"Why are you trying to grab me?" He said into the silence.

"There is a school uniform for you and we want you to wear it." I said.

"Then why not ask? I would not have fought."

"But that would be no fun!" the twins whined as he made his way towards the changing rooms and stepped into one parallel to Haruhi's and came out a few minutes later, just as Haruhi came out of hers.

"There." Haruhi said just as Spritz asked. "Is this better?"

"See, it works. Now let's style your hair and see your eyes Spritz."

"No." He said though his voice did not change, the others slunk back.

"But I want you too. You said-" He was cut off.

"I know what I said, but this is one request I cannot do." He interjected.

Tamaki pouted, but Spritz would not change his mind and he gave up.

"Fine, but you have to become a Host and if you two can get one hundred girls each to request you I'll blow off your dept."

"I will try." He said.

"Great! Now I will teach you how to host and there is no better way to learn then by doing!" Tamaki gushed, running to hug them both. Spritz got out of the way, but Haruhi wasn't so lucky.

"Spritz!" She said, tears in her eyes as Tamaki hugged the life out of her. "How could you?"

"I am sorry, but it was either me or you. I could not save us both." He said.

Tamaki spun her around. "Daddy is so proud! Now I have two sons!"

"Mori, help me!" Haruhi yelled and Mori helped her, everyone stood in shock, except me.

"Oh my gosh." Kaoru whispered. "He actually did something."

Then two girls walked over.

"Um, excuse us," one said, aiming her question at the two newest host. "Are you two hosts?"

"Why yes they are, my fine Princess." Tamaki said, taking both of the girl's hands. "Would you like to request them?"

"Y-yes." They stuttered.

"Great, now please come over here and sit, Spritz, get the fine ladies some tea."

**~~~SPRITZ'S POV~~~**

"Yes sir, anything for our lovely princesses." I said, flashing my fake smile and from the sound and floating hearts echoing in the air they loved it.

I left to get tea and came back to our table to hear Haruhi telling the guest about herself.

"-My mother taught me how to cook before she died. I like trying out new recipes and I feel happy when it turns out right." She had finished saying as I put tea cups in front of the girls.

"That's so sweet." One of the girls said tearfully.

"Yes, I am very sorry for your loss." I said, sitting down as Haruhi stood up and went over to the one Tamaki called Princess Ayanokoji . I did not like her, but it was not my place to speak.

"Oh, Spritz, please, tell us about yourself." The same girl asked. "How is your mother?"

"She died." I answered.

"I'm sorry. "

"It is okay dear." Smile.

"What about your dad?"

"He is also dead."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm so sorry." She said, her voice filled with tears.

"It is okay dear, you could not have known." I placed a hand onto her cheek and lightly rubbed a tear away. "Please, do not cry my sweet, you look so much better smiling, please, smile for me."

I felt the side of her mouth go up in a small smile which I matched with my own. "There see? You look so beautiful smiling dear."

"I-if you don't mind me asking." The other asked as I let go of her friends blushing face. "Will you tell us what happened?"

"I am very sorry my sweet, but reliving it causes me great pain, if not for that I would but…" I placed my head in my hand.

"O-oh, please don't cry. You don't have to tell us if it causes you so much pain."

"Thank you dear. I may not be able to tell you about that, but I could tell you about my life afterward. Would you like to hear that?" I asked, lifting my head up.

I knew more people had silently gathered around, they made not a sound, but a heartbeat tells all.

"I-if it isn't too much." The girls sniffed.

"I would be happy to tell you. After my family died I was put into an orphanage. Because of my unnatural hair color, no one wanted to know me so I was alone, but after a few months, a nice lady adopted me. She is very kind and more like a big sister than anything else. It was hard at first, but as I got through school she encouraged me to do my best and now I am here."

I heard sniffles from almost everyone in the room.

"So sweet." The girls whispered. "Your hair is beautiful Spritz."

" Thank you and I am very sorry, my dear. I did not mean to make you cry again." I pulled out a handkerchief and gently cleaned her tears. "It seems all I can do is make beautiful girls cry."

"No!, Y-you're a good host!... C-can I request you tomorrow?"

"I would love that dear. The sun sets on this lovely day and rises on a beautiful morning, I shall be waiting for you, my love." I said and she fainted while the other fangirled as they left, carrying the girl from the sound of her friends begging her to wake up left the room.

"Is that the truth Spritz?" Tamaki asked, sitting across from me. I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Your whole family died?"

"Why would I lie about something so important?" I asked. I felt bitter at the question, but like always no emotion showed, I didn't know how to show it.

"You're right. Sorry."

"It is alright."

Then someone screamed and we both stood.

"Ah someone help!" It sounded like Ayanokoji. "Haruhi just tried to force himself one me! Someone take this commoner away!"

The sound of water splashing resounded through the room and I saw. The twin had dumped water on Ayanokoji and Haruhi.

"Why?" she asked as Tamaki helped her stand. "Tamaki, that commoner attacked me. Get rid of him."

"I'm sorry my Princess, but I know Haruhi would never do something like that. From now on your banned from the club." Tamaki said.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh hit my ears and so did the sound of running.

"Tamaki you idiot!" She yelled as she ran out of the room.

I stood by Haruhi as one of the twins helped her up.

"Now Haruhi, you just got rid of one of our guest so now Spritz your Quota goes up to one thousand requests!" Tamaki said.

"Okay." I said, much to their surprise.

"What, you don't care?" Haruhi asked.

"I do, but there is nothing that can be done. Thank you Mai, for making my dept bigger." I smiled. "You should get changed."

"Yea." Hikaru said and a bag rustled as it was forced into her hands. "Go change."

She left to get changed.

"Spritz." Kyoya asked. "Why do you wear your hair in such a way?"

"That is a secret, Kyoya." I say, putting a finger to my lips.

"Oh, I just figured out Haruhi's and your types! Let's go get Haruhi!" He made a grab for me and once again I dodged.

"Why not get Haruhi and bring him here?" I say, knowing she was getting dressed.

"Okay!" He said and went to the changing room with the rest of us following.

He threw open the curtain. "Hey Haruhi! I just figured out your…" And it closed in front of him, but not before he saw that Haruhi was a girl.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked.

"The boss just found out Haruhi was a girl." Hikaru said.

"Isn't he late? I don't know about Spritz, but the rest of us knew that."

"I knew when I met her this morning." I say.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a girl?" Tamaki asked, still in his dark world.

"Because I think it's what's on the outside that counts. I don't care whether you think I'm a boy or a girl." She said.

"At least you're not a girl Spritz." Tamaki said.

"Oh, I am." I said, much to their amazement.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Honey asked. "We didn't even realize it."

"Neither did we." The twins said. "Did you Kyoya?"

His pencil had broken when I said something.

"… No." He finally said.

"I didn't either." Haruhi agreed.

"I'm surrounded by homosexuals…" Tamaki said.

"I did not say anything because you did not ask." I say. "Anyway, Tamaki you said you knew our types?"

He brightened. "Oh yes! Haruhi You're a natural and Spritz, you're the polite, Honest type! Now I have two daughters.

"I do not see you as a father figure." I say just as Haruhi said. "You're not my father."

At this double hit, he passed out.

And so ends my first day at Ouran High School.


End file.
